My Titanic Project
by SheWhoLoved
Summary: As the title says, it's my titanic project...it's a story on how the tragedy of the Titanic affecting the life of Sarah Elizabeth Wilton Hodder Now known as Sarah Elizabeth Wilton Hodder-Gill So, yeah XD Not based on the movie...sorry, just to let you know...a One shot


**Deidara L0vEr:** This is my Titanic project that I did for my Language Arts class, I presented just today as if it was a play. So yeah, please don't copy this, it's all from my imagination and some actual facts from history. It was on how the tragedy of Titanic affected

**Disclaimer: Uses real facts from history, which only regarding the tragedy of the Titanic's wreck and actual passengers and people involved. Yeah, that's it, like I said earlier, please don't copy this, I worked hard. Sorry, it's kinda short….like me XD.**

* * *

**My Titanic Project**

**April 10th, 1912**

The ear-numbing drone of the ship's horn wailed through the crowd of people, but it seemed to ring the loudest to Sarah. Many different and unknown people walked around the couple before they went to board the Titanic.

"Honey, do you really have to go?" She asked, rather displeased that they were to separate.

"Ay, I know it will be hard for you, but please bear with it for awhile." Despite his words, Sarah saw a tear fall from her husband's tired eyes. "I've found us a perfect place to live in, in America and after I get the house, I promise I'm coming right back for you that way we can finally start anew."

The woman smiled at John's optimism, it was the only thing keeping their hopes so high. She smiled and hugged her spouse. "I'm going to miss you."

"As will I." He scavenged through his pockets to find his second-class ticket; ticket No**. (Pronounced number…don't say no) **233866.

"I don't feel so great about you being on this ship."

"What makes you say that? I pretty sure the 'unsinkable ship' will live up to its name."

"Women's intuition, that's what makes me doubt this contraption." Her eyes scanned the large boat up and down several times, before she crossed her arms in disappointment for finding no reason for John to stay.

The man chuckled at Sarah's way of letting him know she was worried. He kissed her forehead, reassuring her that he was going to be safe and sound.

Pulling out his golden pocket watch, John saw it was the last call before the ship departed. He bid his love adieu, grabbed his luggage and made his way up the boarding ramp.

On her walk back to their well-kept cottage, Sarah thought long and hard about her husband and wished for many ways to keep him safe and out of harms' way.

* * *

**April 16th, 1912**

Lounging on the sofa, Sarah twiddled her thumbs in anticipation, the Titanic's voyage was to end tomorrow and so John would be back soon.

"So that's how it feels; to spend you two-month anniversary alone." She thought back to the fourteenth, how she spent the day praying for her husband to walk through the door at any moment.

A rather loud knock at the door caused Sarah to lose her train of though and jump out of her seat and bolt to the door.

She thought to herself," Maybe he came home early."

The small twinkle of hope in her eyes faded as Sarah saw a policeman at her front step.

"May I help you officer?" Her voice was blunt and disheartened.

"Sorry to report this but it seems that the Titanic had crashed into an iceberg around 11:40 p.m on the thirteenth and was said to have sank two days ago at 2:20 a.m."

Sarah felt her heart tighten at the officer's words, though she might have known the answer, she hesitantly asked, "How's my husband, John William Gill?"

The male avoided looking into Sarah's sad brown eyes and mumbled to the ground, "Like I said before ma'am, I truly am sorry."

Sarah's hand unintentionally moved to close the door, she noticed and spoke quietly, "Thank you for your time sir, but please excuse me."

The police nodded in understanding and left the porch of the cottage.

Her hand slipped off the door's frame as Sarah feel to her knees, tears slipping past brown eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**August 23rd, 1920**

Sarah sat on the top step of the small stairs to her porch, her white dress layered over her thighs, a large blue bow rested between her bosom, rising and falling along with her chest.

A man approached, he was sharply dressed and by the looks of his clothes, it was obvious he was rich. He stood infront of Sarah, bold and proud.

Getting down on one knee he asked, "Sarah Elizabeth Wilton Hodder, will you marry me?"

Not even glancing his way she spoke quietly, "I must decline. Also my name is not Sarah Hodder but Sarah Gill. Though my husband maybe dead, I still love him."

Sarah rose to her feet and headed towards her house, leaving the man alone and bewildered. Before closing the door she turned to say, "I'll never remarry to try to replace my beloved John."

* * *

**FACTS:  
**+ Sarah Elizabeth Wilton Hodder married John William Gill on February 14th, 1912; Valentine's day

+ John's ticket was a second-class ticket, No. 233866

+ Sarah never remarried and refused to speak to others for several years

+ John went on the Titanic to find a home for him and Sarah in America

+ Ironically, the Titanic sank on Sarah and John's two-moth anniversary

+ The items recovered and given to back to Sarah were a golden watch and chain, silver match box, $43 in notes, $4.60 in U.S nickels, 9 silver shillings, 7 copper pence, a gold-ring with the initials J.W.G embedded in it, a pocket knife, pocket comb in case, container with lead for pencils, collar stud pocket book with random papers, bunch keys, and a letter addressed to Mrs. J.W.G **(Sarah)**

* * *

**Deidara L0vEr:** Yeah, I know, short. I had to rewrite it twice before I let my notebook with the original at "Kandy's" house. Love that girl, but really, I should stop leaving so much stuff there. Well, what you going to do? Please tell me what you think of my short story for my 5th period class.


End file.
